


butterflies

by pageofwands (eorumverba)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/pageofwands
Summary: Finally, finally, after months and months of dreaming and wishing and thinking about it - he kisses Asra. It feels like heaven, it feels like coming home, and Julian lets himself drown in it.





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> this is So short but i was told "its like a bite sized fic of cute" so ,

Julian has known Asra for eight months. They'd dated for two of those months, almost three, and the breakup had been hard, but mutual, and though Julian is more than just a little bit in love with Asra even months later, it's better like this, for both of them.

They've never met, not physically - all Julian knows of Asra's life is through countless pictures and daily phone calls and endless video chats, because Asra is an ocean, a continent and almost a seven hour flight away.

Until - winter comes, and Asra has finally saved enough money, has finally convinced their parents that they're old enough to travel on their own, and - they're here. They're supposed to meet at a cafe that Julian's never actually been to, and then go skating because somehow, Asra has never been, and Julian knows they're not dating anymore, but there is nothing he'd like more than to go skating with them, to hold their hand and have them close and maybe kiss them too. But when Julian's bus finally pulls into the station, he's quick to call Asra, nervous and excited beyond belief.

"Did you get in, Ilya?"

"Yeah, I should be at the cafe in about ten minutes."

Asra's clearly teasing when they laugh, but they sound honest when they say, "Can't wait. I'll see you in a bit, Ilya."

And then they hang up, and Julian hurries his way out of the bus terminal and down the block, shivering from the cold and maybe from excitement the closer he gets to the cafe.

It's cold out, freezing really, but when Julian gets to the cafe, he can't help waiting outside, scanning the streets for any sight of Asra. And there isn't, and isn't, and isn't, until-

"Ilya!"

Julian turns, and there is Asra, finally, finally  _ here.  _ It takes just one, two, three steps for Julian to reach them, and he falls into their open arms, giddy.

"I can't believe you're  _ here, _ " Julian laughs, breathless, and Asra's smile is just the same as always - just as infuriating, just as gorgeous, and Julian can't help the way his hands come up to cup Asra's cheeks, fingers skimming against the soft curves of his face and following the curls of his hair. They're somehow still warm even though it's so cold out, and Julian presses close, trying to memorize all of Asra with his eyes and his hands as best he can.

"Ilya, you knew this was coming for months." And there is Asra's voice, and Julian can finally hear it crystal clear, not filtered through his shitty earbuds or made tinny by his phone's speaker and the thousands of miles between them.

"Let me be excited, Asra. You're here - you're just...you're  _ here. _ " And there must be some higher power at work, because it's starting to snow, and there is no sight more beautiful than what Julian sees now: Asra, with delicate snowflakes beginning to cling to their clothes and hair and skin. They tilt their face up to the heavens, a demure smile flirting with their lips, and when they finally look at Julian again, snow is clinging to their lashes, to their hair. And Julian is so, so in awe - he simultaneously wants to fall to his feet and worship Asra's beauty and stare at them forever because that would still not be enough to appreciate, to really take in their divinity.

It's all types of cliche, really, but Julian can't help the way his fingers turn insistent, guiding Asra's face to his and finally, finally, after months and months of dreaming and wishing and thinking about it - he kisses Asra. It feels like heaven, it feels like coming home, and Julian lets himself drown in it, in the softness of their lips and the warmth of their body, in the way they melt against him and the heat of their insistence in his hair.

It's not the type of kiss that Julian had imagined: it's not fierce or biting, and there's no teeth, no tongue - it's just Julian's wide grin against Asra's smaller smile. Asra looks all types of amused when Julian pulls back, but they don't comment on the kiss except to say, "Ilya, you just took my first kiss."

Julian has honestly never been more flustered in his life.

"Sorry, I just - I got excited, and you're  _ here,  _ Asra."

"So you've said, Ilya." The hand curled tight in his hair loosens, but it stays where it is, which is funny, because Julian has always been the clingy one, not Asra. And yet, now it is Asra that refuses to let go.

"So did you still want to go skating, or would you rather come back to my hotel room?"

They both know the answer to that question.

**Author's Note:**

> might ?? do the hotel scene ??


End file.
